


Caught

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Steve walking in on Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Steve catches Wanda changing. No tickles.





	Caught

anon: Down for a prompt? I’ve got one! Steve walking in on Wanda changing 


End file.
